


Where I Stood

by BaileyBelle



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Embedded Video, F/M, Heavy Angst, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBelle/pseuds/BaileyBelle
Summary: Fan video exploring Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker's rocky relationship from 2x12 to 2x18. Good cathartic angst.





	Where I Stood




End file.
